Supernatural  Without Dean Winchester
by Faux Reves
Summary: Mikan's quest to find the supernatural has finally come to an end when she meets a certain red eyed individual. RR plz. Also if you understand what the title means then ... we are one and the same...
1. Dear Diary, I Walk Into The Pits Of Hell

I never will ever ever ever ever ever ever ever (**X**146509468) own Gakuen Alice anywhere other than my dreams. So there you go; that's my disclaimer.

This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.

Read and review please. Flames are accepted, I want all forms of opinions!

Now than, enjoy the story...hopefully.

Also I changed my title. Not all of you may get it but if you do then we are one and the same!

* * *

**Supernatural without a Dean Winchester**

**By,**

**Faux Reves**

**Dear Diary,**

I thought my first day of school would be pretty much the same as every other hell hole I've been to. I mean really- Alice Academy, what a lame name is that! Cool, I just rhymed! Maybe I should take up poetry. Hmm gotta think more on that.

Anyways, I pretty much assumed it would be like every other snooty rich kid school I've been sent to. And I was right. But at the same time I was wrong.

Why, you may ask, my oh so cherished, lovely and absolutely confidential Diary? The answer to your unspoken question is -I have finally, after my fifteen and a half- no wait not that long! I couldn't have possibly been doing this since I was a baby. I think I started when I was four so it's been about eleven years. That's right.

Now; for the past eleven and a half years I have been searching relentlessly for the utterly, oh so hard to find, Supernatural! And finally, I have found it! In one of the most boring, upright, the apocalypse is going to come round a million years too early just because you didn't tuck in your shirt-school! How totally ironic is that!

Now, as you already know Diary- I am soo frickin' excited! But I will tell you everything! Not just my feelings, you deserve to know ALL! So I'll give a quick summary of my morning first.

I wake up. I shit. I bathe. I brush my teeth. I change into my new uniform. FYI it's like every other private school uniform ever spun into existence. I really have to start registering myself into these schools as a boy. Miniskirts are sooo tiresome! Anyways- back on the train tracks!

I eat breakfast. Then I leave my two bedroom apartment which is currently occupied by only one person because the other one is too busy on his business trip which is actually a golfing trip in New Zealand, to ever show his pockmarked "I gotta get plastic surgery!" face!

Not that I'm complaining! He's paying all the bills and living by yourself is FUNALICIOUS!

Funalicious…I have so always wanted to use that word. And FYI- I made it up. God! I am such a genius. Now than back on the train tracks again…you know that's a really weird saying. Why would anyone ever want to get onto some train tracks? You'll only end up being run over by a 30 tonne heap of metal.

CRAP! I did it again! Bad Mikan bad! I have got to stop my thoughts from straying. I will not let my short attention span get the best of me! I will not allow Jihiro make me see a shrink. That stupid brother of mine will NEVER get his way. I must only speak-write of school!

school school school school school school school school school school school school school school school

There! That ought to do it! Now I won't think of anything else! Okay! Let's start over Diary. I've already explained my morning so no need to recap that again. Instead I will tell you about my classmates!

There mostly just a bunch of the usual idiotic teenagers. But there were a few who really stood out.

Surmire Shoulda- Obsessed with all things girly. But that's actually pretty common. No- the weird thing was that she gave herself the title "Queen Bee" and actually tries to make people call her that. But really everyone's nicknamed her "Permy" 'cuz of her bad perm. And when I say bad, I mean BAD!

Yuu Tobita- He's the class president which is pretty stupid because he's too shy to even stutter a simple four worded sentence without convulsing everything he ate in the last 3 hours. At least that's what I thought until this guy dissed some Edward Cullen character from this new book everyone's so hyped about. The moment the words left the poor bastards mouth Tobita pounced. He literally beat the guy up! My class president is the next karate kid! Who would have known? And he's also strangely obsessed to a romance novel…I wonder if he's gay…

Kokoryome- Not much is known about him. He's real mysterious. Hiding behind that smile of his all the time. Nobody knows what his last name is- or even if he has one. And he also has the weirdest knack of being able to guess what a person's thinking. But I know the truth…he's actually a psychic. But I still haven't found any hard on, able to carry Mount Everest- proof. Self Note: Look into that.

Hotaru Imai- This girl is a money loving, black mailing, crab brain devouring, "I can beat Einstein in a math contest with my hand tied behind my back and a blindfold around my eyes"- bitch. At least that's what everyone else says about her. And from the first eight hours of my new school, it has proven to be true.

For lunch she ate only crab brains, which she bought from the money she blackmailed Eggnog into giving her. (I will explain who Eggnog is later on.) She also spent all of class counting the money in her wallet as to make sure no one stole any of it; which is in my opinion is pretty impossible. Who would want to have a taste of that Baka gun of hers? Anyways-even though she wasted the entire class she still managed to get 100% on some pop quiz the teacher gave us about what he just taught!

I know I should be terrified of her, but strangely I'm not! I'm actually quite fascinated. There is finally someone who can match my calibre of geniusity….Not sure if that's a word. Anyways I WILL make her my friend. That is now one of my about 2 month early New Years goal!

Ruka Nogi- I call him Eggnog. I mean look at his last name. Nogi. Egnog. Don't you see the similarities! I bet I could also call him bunny boy. This guy actually dared to bring a white fluffy bunny to school! Weirdest thing is- nobody teased him for it. They act as though it's pretty common. But I bet they wouldn't be so calm if they knew what was going through that furry mammals devious little mind. It's really quite sad that the entire world isn't informed of the Absolute Evil of rabbits. They will take over our world! And I wouldn't be surprised if Eggnog's mind wasn't already possessed by Usagi. (That's the bunny's name.) That is the only reason why a self respecting male would ever be caught dead or alive with a bunny rabbit. No that's not right there's also the factor of him being gay…Self Note: Find out which theory is true.

Natsume Hyugga: There is much that is needed to be told about this young man. And it is needed to be told in full detail for it to be completely understood. Unfortunately I cannot bring it upon myself to write those scentences. The very memory of my encounter with him brings undying shame unto me. I am sorry to break my promise to you dear Diary. I cannot tell you everything yet but I will. Another day when I do not feel so humiliated. Right now I will write only five words.

Natsume Hyugga is a vampire.


	2. Dear Diary, I Come Bearing Gifts

Again, I do not own GA! Never have never will! So get that out of your heads people! Read and Review please.

Also I have decided that this story will be a three shot! So one more chapter left!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Supernatural- Without Dean Winchester**

**By,**

**Faux Veres**

**Dear Diary,**

It is evening now and I have just experienced my second day of school. I am not so embarrassed about yesterday, as before. I believe that I can now relay all the events related to my class mate, Natsume Hyugga. And as an extra bonus, I will add in today's occurrences into my retelling as well. So let us pick up from where I left off the other day, my faithful Diary.

Natsume Hyugga: I first heard of him at the beginning of class yesterday. The teacher said he was to be my "partner". An explanation for that term may be in need, I believe.

A partner is a student who takes part in the schools Buddy program. They are charged with taking care of and helping out a new student. They must guide that new student for a whole term then they may be given a new charge. I am a new student and for the whole of second term Natsume Hyugga will be my partner. Nonetheless I did not meet him until lunch hour in the cafeteria. And I will say right now, he was NOT what I expected.

I thought he would be a model student. Handsome gleaming white teeth smile, good build from playing sports, uniform always in best condition (The type that wouldn't cause the apocalypse). Kind, smart, charming, liked by everyone. Something like Eggnog but without the whole bunny factor. But I was to be disappointed.

Yesterday I wasn't sure if he was kind or charming. But he was proven to be smart, (second to only Hotaru) and he was liked by everyone. Well at least all the girls…except for Hotaru. She doesn't seem to like anyone.)

I knew this ( Natsume being liked by all the girls, not Hotaru not liking anyone.) because when I first saw him in the cafeteria he was surrounded by at least a two dozen girls. Unfortunately I had to somehow break through that crowd of hyenas (That's what they sounded like-with their goddamn crazy laughter. SHUDDER!) to meet my partner.

Earlier Eggnog had told me not to expect much from Natsume, that he didn't even want to be part of the Buddy program but was tricked into it. I didn't really heed Eggnog's warning much and still don't. Nothing but senseless gibberish it was. Anyways back to the cafeteria.

I wasn't getting anywhere with nearing Natsume. The girls were just too strong. Finally I snapped.

"Oh my God! Would you lot move it already! You're acting like a bunch of starving carnivores! I am quite sure my partner is not a steak! If you're so fucking hungry get something from the caff ! ( It's short for cafeteria.) Now quit your crap and get out of my friggin' way!"

And would you believe it Diary, those bimbos actually listened. I thought for about a nanosecond that these girls were half decent. Until I heard the mutterings.

"Oh gawd! I can't believe that is Natsume's partner. What a drag!"(I am NOT a drag!)"She is so lucky! I wish I was her!" (Not really a mean comment. Quite flattering actually.)

"She'll probably end up like the last girl. I heard she hung herself with fruit rollups." (What? Why would I want to hang myself? And how could anyone do so with fruit rollups? Self Note: Find out)

"No doubt about it. She'll just end up another fan girl like the rest of us." ( I have no intention of becoming a brainless bimbo, thank you very much!

Then I saw him. And I realized why those girls were saying those things. (Except for the third comment. I wasn't quite so sure about that one.) In front of me sat this-this male version of Aphrodite. He was crowned with the most soft "I'm begging you, please ruffle me!" jet black hair. He adorned a perfectly golden tan painted onto unblemished skin. His uniform was so not in protocol, he wasn't even wearing the jacket. But that just helped make him look more….hot. That is the only word for it

And then I saw his eyes. I was captivated by those eyes that were staring right back into my own. They took me into a world unlike any I have ever been to. A world where only the two of us existed, staring endlessly at each other. And the only sound was that our hearts beating in unison. Then I heard Natsume Hyugga say, "Great another fan girl

Then I screamed. An ear piercing scream that was followed by me running out of the cafeteria like my tail was on fire. (Except I don't a tail. And I don't know many if any, human beings that do.)

Now Diary I beg of you, do not mistake me. I was not- am not, a fan girl of Natsume Hyugga. If I was wouldn't I run to him, not from him. The reason for my scream and quick escape is quite simple. Natsume Hyugga has red eyes.

Therefore Natsume Hyugga is a vampire. There is no other explanation, unless of course if he is an albino. Though I highly doubt it, his black hair and light brown skin take away that factor. There is only one option, the supernatural.

After eleven and a half years I have finally found it. And in my partner Natsume Hyugga no less! (Could also be in Kokoryome but again that still needs some sturdy proof…Self Note: Call Kokoryome "Koko" much faster.)

Now then Diary you may be wondering why I was so ashamed yesterday. Isn't it obvious? I RAN away. I've been looking for this chance ever since I can remember and when I finally get it, I run. What is wrong with me? I humiliated my self in front of my very first vampire! So as you know, yesterday was a down right disaster. But no more. I will not be anchored to this sea of shame any longer.(Oooh, I like that sentence. Very poetic. Self Note: Take up poetry.)

So anyways, that was my first day of school. I skipped the rest of the day to lay in the comfort of my bed. And now I will relate my second day, which was today.

My morning was the same as yesterdays except I got a call from my brother Jihiro, stating he would be coming home a couple weeks late because he has urgent business in Costa Rica. Which in other words means he's going scuba diving!

Now then, my second day of school started off in the class room. I walked into the room full of teenagers to see none other than Natsume sitting in a seat in the back, quite near my own. Putting on a big smile as to hide my nervousness, I walked up to him. He steadfastly ignored me but I would not give up. I rapped my knuckles against the top of his desk quite a few times until finally he looked up.

"What?" Just a single word. Just a single syllable. And it could somehow send blood rushing to my head in a matter of seconds. The sudden urge to run took over me just as it had done yesterday. I wanted to get the frickin' heck out of there but I would not humiliate myself any more.

"Deep breaths Mikan deep breaths." I thought to myself before out loud I said,

"I am so deeply honoured to finally have the chance to meet with you Natsume Hyugga. All my life- well eleven and half years really- have I been looking for you. It saddens me to see you going through such pains to hide the truth . But you need no longer do that. The time has come for the lies to be buried and the truth brought forth. Show the world Natsume Hyugga; show the world whom you truly are!"

And would you believe Diary, that for some insane reason, after such a heart felt speech I only received only a raised eyebrow and a "Scuse me?" I expected at least an

" I'll finally be able to swallow my misery and look forward to my future now that I have a light in this never ending darkness, and it's all because of you! You who are now a friend; I can finally confide all of my most desperate troubles in!"

But noo I don't get that! I just get a "Scuse me?" Well 'scuse me too mister, I worked my friggin' butt off to come up with those six lines! Least you could do is give me is an actual sentence! But I'm not one to hold grudges. So instead I put on my best smile and walked around the desk, placing myself to his side. Then as calmly as I could I said to him, "I am here for you. You are no longer alone. We are in this together. And you needn't worry. I have brought enough provisions to sustain you throughout the entire school year! You won't ever be going hungry again."

He just stared at me, a stare of disbelief. Probably couldn't grasp his mind around the fact that there really was someone in this big wide world that could actually accept him; a vampire. He looked like he wanted to say something but right at that moment the teacher came in, so there was no time for further talk.

I didn't meet with Natsume for the rest of the day because we were both much to busy with our classes. And during lunch hour I had went home to get a sample of the provisions for the vampire. So it was only when the bell rang signalling the end of the day that I could make my way to his locker.

He was as per usual surrounded my the pack of hyenas. But that didn't make me alter my course. Those girls (If they can really be called so.) did not scare me. Instead with a grand canyon smile, I strolled confidently toward my partner. And the man in question did not notice me until I called out. He looked up and instantly formed a very peculiar expression on his face. Much like one has when they are constipating. I just assumed it was from excitement, but why one would be constipating while excited is beyond me.

Nonetheless I walked straight up to Natsume and plopped into his hands a bag of goat's blood.

He just stared at it then muttered as if to himself, "Is this really what I think it is?"

"Of course silly!" He looked up at me and this time I couldn't make out his expression.

"I know you would have preferred human blood but as you probably already know I am a human. And I'm not quite that interested in slaughtering my own kind, even for one as great as you. So I just figured, we could try to turn you into a vegan. Though I guess goat's blood hardly counts as vegetarian but at least it's better than nothing. Anyways I do hope you like it, now I must go! There's even more that must be done!"

And with that I turned away from the vampire holding the bag of goat's blood and began my stroll out of the school. But not before sending a call over my shoulder.

"Remember, it's best drunk fresh!"

Then I left ignoring the horrified cries of the hyenas and other students. They really knew nothing.

* * *

That's it for chapter two! I'll probably have the third chapter up by tomorrow!

I also wanted to thank The Random Artist for my very first review. So to The Random Artist, THANK YOU!


	3. Dear Diary, I Was Unbearably Wrong

So yeah... Some of you may be wondering why I changed the title. I found it to be quite boring so I came up with a new one that unfortunately not everyone will understand. Anyways I'm sorry for not uploading when I said I would... I got lazy...yeah so anyways I hope you don't hate me and will still read this.

RR Flames are accepted.

And Gakuen Alice is mine...in my dreams.

Now then without further ado I present to thee...

* * *

**Supernatural - Without Dean Winchester**

**By **

**Faux Reves**

**Dear Diary,**

I am embarrassed.

Natsume Hyugga was NOT a vampire.

There is absolutely no way one as wonderful, amazing, fascinating, and remarkable as he, can be a vampire. No, the only explanation for his being is that he is the (Drum roll please!) Divine Ruler of vampires!….which means that he'll still have to be a vampire…so yeah…I'll be taking back that second sentence….Anyways back on the train tracks. (Screw logic. I'm still using that expression!)

My dearest, devoted, delightful Diary,(OMFG! I just wrote an alliteration! That totally proves I have what it takes to walk down the yellow brick road of poetry! ) you may be wondering why I have come to the conclusion that a certain individual named Natsume Hyugga is not a mere vampire. So to ease your curiosity I will now state me reasons.

For one: hotty hot hot much. (And sorry Disney, please don't sue me for plagiarizing.) And his brain, so smart I bet that even I, a genius, could gain further knowledge by eating it!(….would that be considered cannibalism….we're not exactly part of the same species but…Self Note: find out.)

You know what Diary I really should be ashamed….I'm raving on and on (okay true it wasn't that long) about Natsume just like The Hyenas…but guess what? I don't care! Why? The answer is quite simple really. I'm not as vain as those carnivores to only be thinking about the physical advantages found on Natsume Hyugga. (Which are large in quantity and quality…if you catch my drift.) I actually care about what's on the inside. I actually give a pretty large damn about his personality…which is down right rotten!

Isn't that GREAT!

Yeahhh! I know what you're thinking Diary! What's wrong with this girl, why would she like/worship a guy who's a ******* ******* !(I'm trying not to be tempted by my motor truck habits anymore….)

The reason is that I know why he's acting that way. Natsume's not a human. He's a vampire, part of a completely different species. And so Natsume Hyugga understands that he cannot form bonds with the humans, for a day will come when those bonds will be tested and most probably broken. Natsume doesn't want to hurt or be hurt. That is the reason why he paints a cold demeanour over his self as to keep others from coming to close and being burned.

So that is why I will not give up on him no matter what obstacles may come in my way. Either they be Permy, trying to murder me with a hair straigtener. Or her best friend Wakako trying to help her murder me with a hair straightener. (Self Note: Keep them away from hair straighteners.) I will not give up!

So that is why today I brought forth yet another bag of blood (this time belonging to a cow) for Natsume Hyugga. But unfortunately the gift could not reach him for I had to face the greatest obstical yet. Math teacher Mr. Jinnoh.

That man is pure evil. He dared to actually confinscate the blood saying that it was against school rules. Yeah well guess what mister! I read those rules in the agenda, and not once was it written that I couldn't bring a bag full of blood for a vampire. Uh hun! I know my rights! I want my lawyer! Than we'll see who's the "crazy, ought to be locked up in an asylum- FREAK!"! GAHHH! I hate that man.

…

…

…

Well enough of that! The past is the past, is it not? Luckily I had found a way to jump over that certain obstacle. I just had to invite Natsume Hyuuga over to my house so that he could drink the blood there. Easy right?

No seriously it was actually easy. All I had to do was walk over to him during lunch and invite him over for later in the evening. Just gave him my address and why I wanted him to come. I didn't really get the reaction I was hoping for. I received more of a glare than the gigantic smile of pure happiness, that I was looking for. Ahh well. I am a human. He's a vampire. Natsume probably just doesn't trust me yet. But all will be well in due time. In due time…

* * *

"Will you be accepting the invitation, Milord?"

"Perhaps I am not sure."

"May I have permission to ask as to why Milord is uncertain?"

"She is a human Youichi."

"True. But she doesn't seem to pose any harm. Afterall she has shown only courtesy and respect. I would suggest accepting the invitation. As you said before she is a human, therefore it is nigh impossible for her to harm you if it ever came to that"

"… you are right… there is no real threat in my going…plus the goats blood was really quite decent."

With that said the boy with the startling red eyes got up with a smirk to ready himself for a visit to a certain girls house.

* * *

HAH! Bet you lot weren't expecting that! And for those of you who have an IQ below 50 I will explain what that is. Natsume Hyuuga was a vampire in my story. Mikan was right all along! I was so surprised when I read in my reviews that some of you thought that he wasn't a vampire. If you read it carefully Mikan's points, proof are pretty realistic if the sterotypical vampire is real. So yeah, jokes on you all! LOL!

I hope you enjoyed the story. Although the last chapter was slightly shorter than the rest. I might update it later on. But anyways, review please!


End file.
